3 in 1
by AlayChildren
Summary: Konon, seorang guru di Shingekyo Gakuen memiliki 3 nama yang penyebutannya hampir sama : Irvine, Irwin dan Erwin. Dan hati-hati! Jangan sampai sebut yang 'Erwin'. Kenapa? Karena… MAKANYA BACA, WOIY! *dirajam* ONESHOOT.


DISCLAIMER :

Shingeki no Kyojin© by Hajime Isayama

.

.

.

3 in 1

By AlayChildren

.

.

Genre : Humor – Rating : T+ – Warning : Gaje, typo, nggak mutu, dan tentunya GARING TUDEMEKS. Contains adegan bip-bip yang numpang lewat. Kata 'fujo' yang betaburan di langit(?). ONESHOOT.

Summary :

Konon, seorang guru di Shingekyo Gakuen memiliki 3 nama yang penyebutannya hampir sama : Irvine, Irwin dan Erwin. Dan hati-hati! Jangan sampai sebut yang 'Erwin'. Kenapa? Karena… MAKANYA BACA, WOIY! *dirajam*

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, oneshoot ini terjadi karena mumetnya otak author untuk mengupdate chapter di fic MCAS, dan kebanyakan baca fanfic yang mengunsur anuanu. (oke sekarang author mulai SEDIKIT belok) Terinspirasi dari banyaknya orang yang nyebut-nyebut Irvine, Irwin, ataupun Erwin. Dan voila! keluarlah fic SUPER DUPER NISTAH ini. So, enjoy guys!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ehem, begini ceritanya. Seorang komandan tinggi tegap, tamVhan dan bulu alisnya tebel dan saking tebelnya bisa dijadiin anduk buat gosokan pantat(?), tiba-tiba dikutuk oleh seorang chara nyasar dari fandom tetangga, namanya embah Sebas. Sebastian Michaelis. Kenapa dipanggil mbah? Karena author nggak tahu pasti umurnya dan iblis itu pasti umurnya panjang, absolutely tuak-tuak, so dipanggil mbah dong, setuju? Dan kenapa bisa nyihir? Yah, author juga nggak tahu (lagi) kenapa iblis bisa nyihir orang dan sejak kapan itu possible. Padahal author terakhir denger kalo iblis itu mentok-mentok cuman bisa ngutuk orang jadi celana boxernya banci Taman Lawang. Termasuk si embah Sebas. Ajaib, aneh, dan… argh, lupakan. Pokoknya gitu._

_ Back to the topic, semenjak saat itu pula, komandan tersebut memiliki 3 nama, yaitu : Irvine, Irwin, dan Erwin. dan karena itu juga, komandan 3 in 1 kita ini memiliki kepribadian gundu, eh maap ganda bila disebut namanya. Author nguping dari mbah Sebas, jadinya tahu. Konon, Irvine dan Irwin adalah sodara kembar, namun bedanya kalo Irvine adalah sosok yang bersahabat, tegas, teguh pendirian, dan ramah layaknya JokoWow. Sementara Irwin memiliki sifat pemalu, minder, culun, katro dan rajin menabung di toilet tapi rada bego. Ini masih dalam taraf normal dan bisa dimaafkan._

_._

_ Bagaimana dengan nasip Erwin?_

_._

_OH, TIDHAX PEMIRSAH, NO, IIE, TEU, ORA, DAN TIDAK. SAYA SARANKAN AGAR JANGAN SAMPAI MENYEBUT NAMA ITU. Apalagi bagi anda sekalian para readers yang COWOK, dan dalam POSISI tidur di ranjang kamar anda. KARENA APA?_

_ Dia adalah kepribadian yang paling BERBAHAYA dan memiliki sifat sebagai berikut : Tagihan internet Rp250.000,00-; Choki-Choki ngutang goceng; Beli minyak sayur malah ketuker sama solar premium… Eh, tunggu―WOI SALAH SEKRIP INIH SIAPA YANG NGASIH, HAH?!_

_ Maaf, tadi piaraan―Rivaille―lagi ngamuk. Hahahah.. gomen, gomen. Yang bener adalah sebagai berikut :_

_ JIWA FUJO-NYA BAKAL TUMBUH. HE WILL ANUANU(?) YOU ON THE BED DALAM SATU MALAM SEPERTI LAGU MELINDANG. Kalo kamu nggak mau berakhir miris menjadi uke, wahay para cowok, baik yang seme maupun uke tulen macam Armin (yaelah mbok sama aja). Penting untuk menjaga ke-seme-anmu. Mulai detik ini, oke?_

_._

_._

**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**

.

.

Orang yang bernama Ymir adalah satu-satunya chara sekaligus figuran Shingekyo yang beruntung karena sudah mengetahui hal ini dari author. Kali ini ia merebut posisi Eren sebagai tokoh utama karena kasian di anime-nya dia cuman muncul sekali dua kali. Sebagai anak solehah yang rajin menutup auratnya *halah* ia menyebarkan cahaya kebenaran ini #BahasaMu,Nak kepada teman-temannya tertjindtah.

.

.

"Christa," Ymir memanggil sohibnya yang cantik weleh-weleh, seperti _tenshi_ kawe 2. Saat jam istirahat siang di Shingekyo Gakuen.

"Ya, ada apa Ymir?" Jawabnya lembut. Ohhhh… wujudmu membikin daku melting, nak Keris… *lebay*

"Pulang sekolah nanti kita ajak satu kelas buat ngumpul di pinggir comberan, okay? Ada samting yang penting."

"Oke, tapi." Balasnya dengan senyum bidadari. "GAK ELIT BANGET SIH, MOSO DI COMBERAN, NGGAK LEPEL DAKU."

Oh, nak Keris, kau sukses membuat image _tenshi_-mu hancur dimata gadis Ymir ini.

.

Singkat kata, akhirnya the tuyuls of 104 berkumpul di empang deket warteg Mpok Hanji, bukan di comberan. Soalnya bener kata Christa, NGGAK LEPEL. Percakapan antara mereka pun dimulai.

.

"Assalamu'alaikum. Wr. Wb. _Minna_." Ymir membuka percakapan. "Kali ini saya ingin menjelaskan sesuatu yang penting, jadi mohon maaf atas kelancangannya."

"Gausah sok formal dah lu, cepetan to de topik ajedah," Sela Eren sang tokoh utama yang hari ini jadi kurang asem.

"Ugh, semprul. Sebenernya hari ini gue mau nyerbu obralan di minimarket. Keburu abis dah tu barang…" Kata Marco OOC sambil ngorek tanah miris. "Huhuhuhu… tunggu papah ya nak. Semoga kau baik-baik aja sebelum dihantam pembeli maruk nan rakus macam Sasha."

.

Terbuka sudah aib sang gadis kentang. Marco berakhir dengan rentetan sandal jepit yang Sasha pungut dari musholla Al – Sekoting. Jeritan-jeritan keluar dari mulut pemilik aib dengan lantangnya. Karena itu, duo CRACK nistah pun bubar dengan cara yang tidak terhormat, disabet Yupi Beri Bonz oleh Ustadz Rifa'i a.k.a Rivaille sehabis mengimami sholat berjamaah karena membuat keributan di tempat ibadah. MaSha tentu saja ngibrit, dengan kata lain meninggalkan musyawarah(?) kecil-kecilannya.

.

"Oke, biarkan mereka berdua pulang, sekarang ane mao kasih tau kalian sesuatu yang penting," Jelas Ymir panjang lebar kali tinggi dibagi dua(?). "Pada tahu Irvine-sensei, kan?"

.

Semua bocah 104 yang tersisa disana mengangguk. Ada yang sewot gaje.

.

"YAIYALAH TAU, MASA KAGAK. KAGA USAH DITANYA GUE UDAH TAU, JERAWAT BOSOK!"

.

Sekali lagi, seekor kuda jantan a.k.a Jean Kirschtein terpaksa ditendang menyusul Sasha plus Marco oleh gadis Dancing Titan karena penghinaan pada jerawat. Padahal kebalik, harusnya kuda yang nendang manusia. Ah, bodo. Baginya, busuk adalah kata terendah yang ditujukan pada jerawatnya. Karena jerawat, kata Ymir, it's my life gichu youh..! #What?

.

"Ehem, maaf untuk interupsinya. Oke, adakan, diantara kalian ada yang yang memanggil Irivne-sensei dengan Irwin-sensei?"

.

Eren, Berthold dan Connie tunjuk tangan.

.

"Ah, itu masih bisa ditolerir."

.

Yang menunjuk tangan hanya mengerut tidak mengerti.

.

"Yang cara manggilnya sama kaya aku? Irvine-sensei?"

.

Hanya Mikasa dan Annie.

.

"Celaka." Ymir berbisik pada dirinya. "Totalnya berarti 6 doang yang selamat… sisanya…"

"Berarti kalo yang manggilnya Erwin…. sensei…?"

.

Sisanya tunjuk tangan, Christa pun termasuk yang di dalamnya. Reiner menambahkan, "Sasha, Marco dan Jean juga memanggilnya Erwin-sensei."

.

.

KO'ITLAH KAU SEMUA DITANGAN OM-OM PEDO, NAK.

HANCUR ZUDAH MASA DEPANMU.

BONYOK JADI UKE BARU TAHU ASEM KAU, WAHAY PARA SEME TULEN.

.

.

"Emangnya kenapa sih? Masbuloh?" Oh, nak Keris OOC mode 2.

"Eng… bukan begitu, aku soalnya dikasih tau sama author kalo Irvine-sensei punya 3 kepribadian."

.

Cetar membahana baday khatulistiwa.

.

Christa kayang, mulut Annie berbusa, Connie migrain, dan Eren jadi waria dadakan. Yang lain tepar seperti penderita syphilis.

.

"Demi Tuhan. Aku serius, sini, ayo lebih merapat lagi agar kalian bisa *beep*" fujo Ymir kambuh. "Eh, bukan. Agar kalian bisa mendengarnya lebih saksama."

"Jadi, Irvine-senpai tadi subuh (?) abis dikutuk sama embah Sebas―"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH… SEBASTIAN? ADEK GUE KAN BARU LAHIR KEMAREN KOK TUA DADAKAN! KENAPA DIA JADI MBAH-MBAH AAAAAAAA….! SEBBY…!" Annie mendadak OOC. Ngacir entah kemana ingin memastikan kebenaran apa Sebastian mengalami penuaan dini. Ternyata Sebastian adeknya si Annie, toh. Dasar nama pasaran.

.

Dan LAGI, Annie menambahkan angka. Sekarang hanya beberapa orang yang tersisa.

.

"Hei! Serius kalian semua! Aku nggak mau ada yang kabur-kaburan lagi cuma gegara penuaan dini, disambit sendal ataupun ngegalau ayam(?) kaya tadi!"

.

Oke, semua serius. Merapat dalam formasi.

.

"Sekali lagi. Tadi subuh sensei kita, yang aku panggil Irvine itu dikutuk sama mbah Sebas jadi punya 3 kepribadian kalo kita sebut namanya beda-beda.

"Nah, berhubung cara mengeja nama roomaji dari aksara katakana 'E-RU-BIN' diantara kita berbeda-beda, ditambah ejaan 'vin'-nya samar banget antara huruf 'V' atau 'W' kuberitahu, kalo ada diantara kita manggil IRVINE, dia akan menjadi sosok pemimpin yang baik dan ideal dengan perawakannya seperti biasanya. Kalo IRWIN, sosoknya bakalan berbalik menjadi anak ABG culun nan katro… oke itu masih mending. Tapi, JANGAN SEKALI-KALI PANGGIL DIA ERWIN."

.

Semua tegang.

.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa?"

.

Semua ngangguk ke atas bawah, kiri-kanan, kepala, pundak, lutut kaki lutut kaki~ #WOIY

.

"Jiwa fujo-nya bakal bangkit. Tidak seperti seorang sensei **CORET**berwibawa**CORET** yang kita kenal. Dan satu lagi, MAU KALIAN CEWEK ATAU COWOK, MALAMNYA KALIAN AKAN DIANUANU OLEHNYA WAKTU TIDUR. Yah, tapi kemungkinan dia lebih interested sama kalian para cowok, para seme maupun uke."

.

Reiner pun mati karena tatapan tajam Ymir menusuknya tepat di dada(?). sebagai seme tulen, dia nggak mau gelarnya dicabut gara-gara wali kelasnya yang Astagfirullahaladzim pedo itu.

.

"Oke, sekian dari saya. Kuharap besok kalian tidak lupa. Mungkin menurutku kalian lebih baik memanggilnya Irvine-sensei nanti."

.

Semua sujud syukur 3 menit. Tapi Mpok Hanji selaku pemilik warung yang melihatnya saat keluar mengira hal tersebut sebagai 'Latihan-Senam-ala-Malin-Kundang-yang-Sujud-Pas-Dikutuk-Jadi-Batu-Sama-Emaknya'. Na'asnya, Jean kentut dalam posisi masih sujud a.k.a. nungging dan kena mukanya si Mpok, nah lo… ko'it dah tu orang. Siap-siap masuk Jahannam karena mempermainkan ibadah, bocah Kirschtein.

.

Setelah selesai, mereka saling berpamitan.

.

"Good luck semua, Eren, Mikasa, Reiner, Berthold, Connie, Christa, dan…-eh?" Ucap Ymir sambil kiss bye tapi mendadak gelagapan.

"Kayaknya ada yang kurang dah, gue tau trio MAS (Marco, Annie, Sasha) plus Jean tadi kabur dan gak jadi denger ceramah gue."

"Seinget gue, tadi Armin sakit, lho. Jadi nggak masuk. Iya nggak Mik?" sahut Eren pada Mikasa. Yang ditanyai mengangguk.

.

0,000000001 detik kemudian mereka semua saling berpandangan horror dengan senyum psiko.

.

"Min, gue tau lu emang supreme uke dari cerita fanfic, maafin gue."

"Mampus kau, nak."

"Kau memang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi uke yang kyut-kyut."

"MAMPUS-PUS-PUS-PUSSSSSSS."

.

.

**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**

.

.

Pagi yang mendung (karena cerah udah maenan setrum{?}), pada jam pelajaran ke-3, adalah pelajaran dari bapake terkuntet kita Rivaille. Bahasa Inggris. Semua berjalan mulus layaknya paha Cherrybelle. Meski sebenernya death glare dan timpukan kamus oxford + kapur = mampus, bonyok lo mengkombinasi bersama pelajaran selama 1 jam penuh. Terlebih lagi oleh MaSha yang kemaren bikin ribut di musholla. Namun itu LEBIH BAIK 999% daripada kondisi selanjutnya. JAM PELAJARAN WALI KELAS MEREKA.

Semua berjalan normal. Hingga saat 'itu' tiba. Dimana ke-uke-an Armin akan dijaja. Dimana para umat manusia di kelas 104 berdoa agar Tuhan menyelamatkan mereka dari ganasnya 'ERWIN'. Bukan titan, karena ini AU. Sambil senyam-senyum ala psiko karena tirai 'pertunjukkan' akan segera dibuka SELEBAR-LEBARNYA. Trio MAS sudah di-sms Christa kemarin. Mereka diselamatkan oleh kebedjadtan teman sekelas minus Armin. Oh, bahkan ternyata manusia innocent macam Christa udah totally BELOK!

Hanya Armin yang tidak tahu. Wajahnya masih normal, polos, seperti minion yang bengkak matanya karena mata Armin segede bola tennis.

.

Ah, lupakan.

.

**KRIEEEEEET….**

**.**

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak." Irvine/Irwin/Erwin membuka pintu kelas secara tertib. Dan tentunya dengan sikap Irvine. Oke, saat ini readers bisa panggil Irvine.

Ymir dkk. minus Armin saling memberi kode, "Selamat pagi juga, IRVINE-SENSEI."

Saat ini Armin masih selamat karena suaranya yang meneriakkan 'Erwin-sensei' tenggelam dalam suara teman-temannya. Bocah pirang ini masih normal dan nggak heran samasekali.

"Kita mulai pelajarannya."

Semua mulai mengeluarkan buku IPS mereka dengan selipan spanduk 'FUJO IS THE BEST', 'FUJOSHIS ALWAYS IN MAI HART.', 'KIP KALEM AND LIKE FUJOSHI ON PESBUK.','FUJO FOREPAH', atau dukungan untuk Armin seperti, 'ARMIN IS CUTE.', 'KAWINI ERWIN SEGERA.', '104-ARMIN+ERWIN = SELAMETAN.' Dengan emot lope-lope dan fanart-fanart pairing mereka yang dicari susah payah dari mbah gugel.

.

Oh, author bahkan ingin bunuh diri ditempat saking membaranya jiwa fujo mereka. (ini gatau udah ngetik fujo berapa kali, yang pasti so much. Oh yes, gue silau liatnya, ciynt~)

.

Selama 1 jam 45 menit kedepan, Irvine/Irwin/Erwin masih bener-bener NORMAL. Sekali lagi, NORMAL. Hingga saatnya sang dalang membuka skenario opera fujo~

.

"ERWIN-SENSEI. Aku mau tanya," Kata Armin sambil mengangkat tangannya TINGGI-TINGGI.

.

.

.

.

Semua nge-gasp sambil bersorak hura-hura ria dalam hati. OH, YEAH BEYBEH! YOU DID IT, ARMIN! (versi lagu Dora the Fujoshier(?)) sontak sebaris kalimat itu refleks membuat SELURUH bocah 104 mengeluarkan spanduknya dari buku paket, LKS, dan buku tulis mereka dan megangkatnya tinggi-tinggi hingga menjulang ke angkasa mencapai langit lapis ketujuh. Karena Armin duduk di bangku paling depan dan paling tengah, dia nggak bisa liat.

Mendadak muka Irvine memasang tampang bego, bengong dan cengok kaya orang idiot yang lulus TK-nya nyogok. Di alam mimpi, ia bisa melihat bayangan embah Sebas menjampi-jampi(?) Irvine. Seperti suara gaib.

_._

_"Jadilah fujoshi… jadilah fujoshi… bagi Armin… *beep* *beep* *beep* dia… dan *beep* dia… terakhir, *beep* dia…"_

.

Sejurus kemudian, Erwin membacok jiwa Irvine. Dia smirk full of KEMEZHUMAN sambil menatap Armin penuh 'makna'. Satu kelas minus Armin menjerit histeris, khususnya para wanita yang jiwa fujo-nya lebih tinggi dari pria.

"Jadi, singkatnya, bagaimana kronologi yang benar pada perang Sekigahar―" Armin berceloteh sejarah SenBas panjang lebar mendadak bungkam. Ia heran meihat sensei-nya yang aneh.

"Armin, ikut saya."

"Eh? Kemana, pak?"

"UKS."

"Ada apa ya pak? Kok bapak mukanya aneh gitu?"

"Eh, jangan. TOILET aja,"

"Pak?! KOQ BAPAK GITU?! MAU PIPIS-PIPIS BARENG NIH CERITANYA?! INI PELECEHAN, PAK!" Armin histeris.

"Cepet. Ikut. Bapak. SEKARANG. Juga." Erwin segera menyambar lengan Armin kasar dan menyeretnya seperti budak-budak jaman Fir'aun yang nyeret batu.

"A―AMPUN, PAK.. SAKIT, EMAK TOYONG MAK, EMAAAAAK…! TOYONG ANAKMU YANG CANTIK(?) INI MAAAAAAAK….!"

.

Oh, semua tak menyangka efek panggilan 'Erwin' yang membangkitkan jiwa fujoshi bisa secepat ini! Ymir kira hanya berlaku saat malam saja! Emejing! Luar binasa!

Akhir kata, Armin berakhir dianuanu oleh wali kelasnya sendiri sambil diintipin teman-teman bedjat-nya, entah bagaimana caranya, author tidak tahu dan tidah mau tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

Uke tetaplah uke. Hari-hari selanjutnya di Shingekyo Gakuen―

UDAHAN, END dengan tidak elitnya. Author nggak kuwat


End file.
